


he looks like a rob zombie fan

by mrbrownstone



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood, Demons, Demons On Earth, Eye Trauma, Gore, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Psychological Horror, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sort Of, Tread With Caution, Violence, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbrownstone/pseuds/mrbrownstone
Summary: God has a proposition for his little demon pal.There aren't enough souls coming down to be eaten, and Hyungwon has unfinished business he almost forgot about.





	1. living dead boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rage in the cage and piss upon the stage  
> there's only one sure way to bring the giant down  
> defunct the strings of cemetery things  
> with one flat foot on the devils wing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, IT'S KIND OF REALLY GORY !!!!!!!! sorry kiddos this is a Bad One feel free to send me hate

_“Do you want to go back?”_

 

“I don’t remember who I was- how can I pick it up again?”

 

_“Start over.”_

 

“You’re kidding…”

 

_“Do I look like the kind to joke?”_

 †††

 

      Sweat beads over his temple as the man behind him works harder, hips fucking faster. _Sin_ , he thinks, _isn't this how I got here?_ He's cut off by a sharp grunt as the man spills into him. His hips stutter to a dull halt and he pants against the back of Hyungwon's neck. Hot, and uncomfortably wet. With a growl, Hyungwon elbows him off of his back to get some space. 

     "Filthy fuck... You came early- you're pathetic," Hyungwon utters, voice calm despite the activity between them. 

     An apology, a moment too late and too insincere for Hyungwon to take honestly. He climbs out of his lap. As the man moves to hug him back against his chest, Hyungwon shoves his hand into his face and pushes his head back against the headrest. A rough grunt and a nervous chuckle are muffled by his palm and Hyungwon digs his fingers into his flesh. There's this insatiable need to crush his skull then and there that burns in his chest. _Do it,_ he echoes in his own mind, _do it, do it, do it._

     Finger tips press to the bottom of his eyes, pressing relentlessly. The man is hyper aware of the danger now, panicked noises spilling from his lips as he tries to push the smaller man off. The fingers breach and create a damage unrepairable. The scream poured into the van is so pleasing to Hyungwon's ears, a little smile quirking on his lips as he dug around in his skull with two lanky fingers. 

     "You like that, baby? Feels sticky? Feel like a headache? You feel good?" 

     A gargled cry for help is all he gets in response before he's out, falling limp against the seat. Hyungwon kisses him hard, lapping at the blood slowly spilling from his eye sockets. He prays to God, then, telling Him that he's done his job. He'll find another soon, he promises. He'll take as many souls as he can before he's shot down once more. 

      _And that's a promise._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) you like so far ?


	2. arma-goddamn-motherfuckin-geddon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first, you try to fuck it  
> then, you try to eat it  
> if it hasn't learned your name,  
> you'd better kill it before they see it

     The sound of the water running muffles most of the humming from Hyungwon as he scrubbed the blood from his hands. It was a pretty stain, but he couldn't keep it. He had to lay low, show off only his most human qualities. _How frustrating,_ he thinks to himself. The soap goes from a light blue foam to a filthy brown, colors mixing in such a dirty way. 

     The nasty is rinsed down the drain and Hyungwon takes a step back, shaking the water off of his hands. His eyes trail up from the filthy gas station sink to his own reflection, a dirty little grin playing on his lips. There's a feeling over his shoulder, of another presence keeping a watchful eye. In the perceived solitude of the bathroom, he speaks. 

     "Finally, be strong in the Lord and in His mighty power," And offers a giggle to his reflection and that watched feeling. " _Motherfuckers_."

 

†††

 

      The club is thrumming, a sea of people bumping against each other in an uneven tempo as the party moves along with shitty EDM tracks. He's not here to have fun, and it's clear on his dull face that he isn't even going to pretend. His fingers grip the screwdriver in his raincoat pocket, eyes darting over faces as they pass. He's not looking for anyone in particular, just a face that pisses him off. Almost immediately, a face catches his eye. He's handsome, but obnoxiously bright looking. 

      A step forward, seeping through the bodies until he's facing the man, nearly nose to nose, and he smiles. A goofy smile that makes Hyungwon grit his teeth. Easily, his thick lips press to the mouth of the man before him. An arm slips around his waist and they're clumsily making their way out of the crowd.

      Each beat of the song is another inch that Hyungwon was closer to going off right there and stabbing this guy's head, in front of the crowd. He's pulled off, stumbling out of the club to taste the night air and feel the tight sting against his cheeks.

      "Here," He offers. "Let's do it here."

      The guy pushes a hand into his pants and fishes out his cock, eager as ever. He's obviously never been to a club before.

      "Do you like the Devil, man?" Hyungwon speaks so easy, catching the guy off guard. His brows shoot up and he stares.

      "The Devil? Like, from Hell?"

      The answer makes Hyungwon smile, sour and so sly. "Sure," he answers, "Like from Hell."

       The guy looks around before tilting his head, eyes on Hyungwon once more. His lips pull into a pout and he puts his dick back into his pants.

      "I guess so. Why do you ask?"

       Hyungwon catches on easily that this guy is an air head, a tool. He pokes the guy in the stomach, trailing a line up to his chin.

      "Got a name, guy?"

      "Wonho."

      "Okay, "Wonho", let's take a trip to your house. You got a car?"

      "Yeah," Uneasily.

      "Let's motor."

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shit , sorry gays


	3. je$u$ cri$i$

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the present is too fast  
> anticipation is killing us  
> we're cutting up rails  
> eating our own tails

     The sun pours in through the blinds and it makes Hyungwon stir. The throbbing in his head is paired so pleasantly with the voices and whispers infecting his mind like a mold, clouding his senses. He sits up, rubbing at his eyes hard.

     He remembers where he is, now. He's in Wonho's bed, naked and tainted. He rubs the blaring mark on his hip with the pads of his fingers, a small huff slipping from his lips.

     Wonho is snoozing away beside Hyungwon, arms loosely outstretched in a sort of invitation.

     Overly affectionate, for sure.

     The moment his leg swings over the side of the bed, the eyes of the built man peek open. His lips curl into a cat-like smile and Hyungwon wants to behead him.

     "Mornin', Wonnie," The man croons, tugging him into a spooning position with some force.

     "Let go before I give you a kerosene bubble bath, you dweeb." Hyungwon bites the air between them and the man holding him pulls back, an ever present, cocky chuckle in his throat.

     Hyungwon climbs out of the bed and pulls on a shirt, big on his tiny little frame. He shoots a look to the smitten man curled in the bed. He doesn't think for a moment that it's cute, or endearing. He wants to claw it off.

     "I'm going to go blow steam. Do you remember any of the conversation we had last night? Or were you too deep in my cunt to pay attention?"

     Wonho waves a hand, sitting up as he recalled the words Hyungwon had shared with him. "You're a killer, right? You go around killing lots of people and you want my help because you don't remember who you were and you don't have any resources." He smiles. "Right?"

     Hyungwon pulls on ripped overalls, buckling them as he listens to Wonho speak. He's glad he's someone good at taking in information. "That's a pretty well done summary, but it would do terrible in an English class."

     "Lucky for us both, I dropped out of school when I hit junior high."

     Hyungwon just stares for a moment. "Yes. Lucky."

 

†††

 

     The van clunks and clanks along the highway, the only lights being from the vehicle itself. Hyungwon stares as the dark buzzes past, head leaning into the strap of his seat belt. He glances down to the walkman in his lap, listening to the man drone on about the Devil in rock and roll.

     What a scam.

     A thin finger presses stop on the little machine and Wonho spares him a glance. "I'm shocked that you, one, found one of those old ass things and, two, decided to use it to listen to Christain tapes. That guy is totally disillusioned."

     "Do you even know what that means?"

     Hyungwon's eyes stay on the man driving before returning to the window, comfortable with the silence that's settles between them. His eyes fall shut and he imagines a bloodbath, his plans falling together so easily.

     He just needs to get to his friend in time.

 

†††

 

     The van comes to a stop for the final time until this visit is over. Wonho clambers into the back of the cramped box and curls up on the little cot he has drilled to the floor. Hyungwon climbs out, a hand coming up to shield his eyes from the sun.

     The buiding facing him is a trailer, rusted and poorly cared for, but so familiar. He very cautiously steps up to the door, hearing the creak of the rotten wood holding his weight.

     There's a good few beats before a bright looking man in a robe answers the door, making a high pitched noise of curiosity. His already big eyes widen and he reaches out, hands grabbing his cheeks.

     "DOOLY? In the flesh?! Am- am I hallucinating again?" He steps back, pulling up his sleeves to check if he had shot up recently. His eyes are back on the boy at his door within a breath.

     "I'm here. You aren't high." Hyungwon's voice is reassuring. "Look, I'm not here to linger. Could I get some tools from you?"

     "Tools?" The man pulls the robe around himself tighter. "Automatic? Semi-automatic? What's the occasion?"

     "Mass murder. Just some of everything you can get your hands on. I want to have variety, have a little fun." There's a brief little shrug and the man smiles.

     "Pack them in that van?"

     "Yes, please, Minnie."

     The man smiles, reaching around to grab his ass. "I love it when you call me that..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was high and very tired when I wrote this chapter (^:


End file.
